


Скрипучая лестница

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Series: Далекий светлый терем [3]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Investigations, Mystery, WTF Kombat 2021, date
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Это мир, в котором не случилось Сыпи, а Энси Хотакайнен и Мия Вестерстрём, встретившись однажды, подружились, потом полюбили друг друга и в итоге поженились. И жили они долго и счастливо, в окружении многочисленных детей, внуков и правнуков…Часть 3: Юкка и Тууликки проникают в заброшенный дом, чтобы расследовать случившуюся в нем мистическую историю
Relationships: Jukka Hotakainen/Tuulikki Hotakainen
Series: Далекий светлый терем [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134251
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Скрипучая лестница

Пока Юкка возился с замком, пытаясь подобрать из своей дежурной связки отмычек подходящую, Тууликки, что называется, стояла на стреме. В ее случае это означало, что она пряталась в тени растущего у заброшенного дома дерева, прислонившись к его искривленному стволу и не забыв принять красивую позу, чтобы выгодно подчеркнуть все достоинства своей фигуры, и просматривала соцсети на смартфоне, предусмотрительно понизив яркость экрана до минимума.  
Все равно этот старый, почти развалившийся дом стоял в такой глуши, что просто невероятно, что кто-то мог поинтересоваться, чем это тут они заняты.

И среди обычных парочек он не котировался. Но они же – не обычные.

Тууликки скосила глаза на своего кавалера и в который уже раз задалась вопросом, что же она в нем нашла.

С близнецами Хотакайнен она познакомилась в Норвегии, на раскопках недавно найденных следов древнего поселения и остатков того, что можно было посчитать фундаментом древнего храма. Тууликки ездила туда на производственную практику и весь июнь провела в раскопе, по уши в пыли и земле, согнувшись в три погибели. Близнецы приехали чуть позднее – и, как вскоре выяснилось, совершенно случайно. Просто они путешествовали по Норвегии, собирая по окрестным селениям байки и фольклор, и в одной из соседних деревенек им рассказали о находке археологов. И раз уж так получилось, что раньше в Норвегии древних храмов не находили, самоназванные охотники за историями решили сделать крюк. 

Если они рассчитывали, что археологи завалят их тоннами различных историй (и, как Тууликки подозревала, именно этого они и ожидали), то они просчитались. Лишние две пары рук руководитель группы сразу приспособил к делу, сказав всего лишь два волшебных слова (по секрету, это были слова «фру Вестерстрем»).

Юкку как раз приставили к Тууликки.

От старого, давно не ремонтируемого крыльца раздался победный возглас. Юкка зазвенел отмычками, дужка со щелчком открылась, и тяжелый замок упал юноше прямо в руки.

– Пошли!

Тууликки схватилась за протянутую руку и, подсвечивая себе телефоном, поспешила за своим парнем внутрь.

Внутри дома пахло пылью и затхлостью. Юкка достал из поясной сумки фонарик, и яркий круг света заплясал по стенам и полу, выхватывая то тут, то там куски потемневшего паркета, углы попорченной мебели, запыленные до состояния полной непрозрачности стекла шкафов.

Молодые люди медленно шли, с любопытством рассматривая обстановку в брошенном доме. Изначально это был вызов, на который подписался Юкка, поспорив со своим близнецом, а Тууликки, на правах «своего парня» и «хорошего друга», вызвалась составить ему компанию. К тому же она рассчитывала, что сможет произвести должное впечатление своими археологическими познаниями и, на всякий случай, красотой. Именно поэтому она оделась пусть и практично, но нарядно, и даже слегка подкрутила плойкой свои светлые волосы – конечно, им было далеко до сияющих локонов фру Вестерстрем, но Тууликки здраво считала, что лучше быть во всеоружии.

– В городке рассказывают, что здесь когда-то жил колдун, – негромко начал Юкка. Конечно же, пока он ждал условленной встречи, он не мог не разговорить парочку местных старожилов. Ведь старики просто души не чают в юнцах, расспрашивающих о былом. – Вроде жил он тихо, мирно, никому не вредил, а иногда даже и помогал. Местные порой обращались к нему с просьбами снять порчу или там поколдовать над полем или скотом, или вылечить кого-то от неизвестного недуга. С медициной в те времена было не очень. 

Фонарик в его руке очертил полный круг – они осмотрели прихожую и примыкающую к ней большую комнату, где не было ровным счетом ничего интересного. Может, несколько рисунков на стене могли бы представлять хоть какой-то интерес, если бы не были безнадежно испорчены временем и неподобающими условиями хранения. Они даже сунули нос в кухоньку – и сразу же убрались оттуда. Посреди пола темнел отверстый зев подвала, и несло оттуда… чем-то очень давно и очень радикально сгнившим.

Тууликки даже предложила подпереть дверь (и вовсе она не боится!). Так, на всякий случай. Мало ли. На что Юкка ухмыльнулся и предположил, что, что бы ни жило в подвале, оно наверняка уже перепряталось в другом месте. Тууликки постаралась не слишком сильно сжимать его ладонь – от мысли отпустить его руку она отказалась сразу.

Больше на первом этаже не было ничего интересного, и Юкка предложил подняться на второй.

Они подошли к лестнице, и свет фонарика безжалостно высветил и провалившиеся ступени, и сломанные перила.

– Мда, – промычал Юкка после тщательного поиска подходящего пути. – Кажется, мы тут не пройдем. Давай возвращаться?

Тууликки внезапно стало грустно. Что значит возвращаться? Они только зашли, и, к тому же, она даже до сих пор не попала в какую-нибудь не очень опасную ситуацию, чтобы кое-кто наконец заметил, что она девушка, а не «свой парень»! Наметанным взглядом человека, решившего посвятить свою жизнь ковырянию в земле в поисках артефактов древних, она еще раз осмотрела лестницу, прикинула ее конструкцию и дерево, пошедшее на доски для нее, сделала поправку на прошедшее время и решительно потянула Юкку за собой.

– Иди за мной, след в след. И дай сюда фонарик.

И бесстрашно поставила ногу на первую ступень. Ступенька недовольно взвизгнула, но – выдержала, когда девушка перенесла свой вес на эту ногу. Потом поставила рядом вторую. И так, гуськом, осторожно ступая, а кое-где и переступая через ступеньку, они стали подниматься. Лестница скрипела и даже немного покачивалась, скорее от недовольства, что наглые юнцы осмелились побеспокоить ее затянувшийся сон, но держала. Оказавшись наверху, Тууликки постаралась выдохнуть не слишком заметно. Ее колени предательски дрожали и подгибались – переоценила она себя.

Юкка посмеялся, вдруг выпустил ее руку и обнял за талию, притягивая к себе. Похоже, он заметил только то, что не такая она храбрая, как хотела показать. И тут он ткнулся губами ей в ухо и, обдав горячим дыханием, неуклюже чмокнул и негромко сказал:

– Я и раньше знал, что ты классная! Но сегодня ты просто неподражаема!

Ее щеки загорелись, и она порадовалась, что в темноте не видно, как сильно она покраснела. И сердито шепнула в ответ:

– Неподражаема? Кто учил тебя говорить девушкам комплименты? – Пусть и не было в этих словах и грамма той язвительности, которую она намеревалась в них вложить.

– Наша ма, – ответил Юкка и, не отпуская ее от себя, повернулся к темному коридору за их спинами.

В коридоре оказалось пусто. Они увидели потемневшие голые стены, на которых отчетливо виднелись более светлые квадраты – видимо, когда-то там висели рисунки, вроде тех, что внизу. Слой пыли на полу когда-то был ковровой дорожкой – колдун оказался зажиточным человеком. А слева и справа виднелись закрытые двери.

Юкка на пробу подергал за ручку ту, что справа. Дверное полотно затряслось, заскрипело и на самую чуточку приоткрылось. Юкка прильнул к щели, но довольно быстро разочарованно отстранился.

– Ничего не видно. Давай откроем! – с этими словами он выпустил девушку из своих рук, чем она осталась недовольна, и навалился на дверь плечом. Раздался дикий скрежет, такой громкий, что, казалось, наверняка долетел до городка за лесом, и дверь открылась.

Юкка поводил фонариком.

– Надо же! Библиотека! Смотри. – Он беспечно шагнул внутрь, шаря фонариком по полкам книжных шкафов, стоящих вдоль стен, а Тууликки поспешила следом. – Сколько книг! Он совершенно точно не бедствовал, тот колдун! – Протянул руку и прикоснулся к пирамидке того, что было похоже на стопку свитков, и край верхнего легко провалился под его нажатием. – Жаль только, все истлело. Как думаешь, их можно будет восстановить?

Тууликки пожала плечами.

– Зависит от… – вздохнула. При взгляде на пропавшие богатства археолог внутри нее заливался кровавыми слезами. Вот что стоило этому колдуну позаботиться о будущих поколениях исследователей? – Да много от чего зависит. От материала, из которого они сделаны, не попортили ли грызуны, сколько они так лежат… на первый взгляд все пропало с концами. А по факту – может, пара-тройка страниц уцелела. Зачем тебе?

– Ну, во-первых, мне интересно, существует ли колдовство, – откликнулся Юкка. Он подошел к прятавшемуся в темноте большому письменному столу и с любопытством склонился, рассматривая лежащие на нем остатки бумаги и писчих принадлежностей. – Про нашу ма чего только не рассказывают, да и бабушка с дедушкой пару раз обмолвились, что у нас в роду вроде как были колдуны.

Тууликки случалось видеть фру Хотакайнен. Несколько раз по ТВ и пару раз лично – впечатление та производила поистине незабываемое. Представить ее в роли недоброй лесной ведьмы получалось проще простого. Знаете, из тех, что рыщет по ночам и крадет маленьких неслухов.

– А во-вторых?

– А во-вторых, меня заинтересовала история этого колдуна, – Юкка оживился. Рассказывать истории он любил куда больше, чем слушать их. Он смахнул пыль с края столешницы и, попробовав на устойчивость, присел на край стола и пригласил Тууликки последовать его примеру. Она аккуратно присела рядом, прижавшись своим бедром к его, и он уже каким-то свойским, привычным жестом снова обнял ее за талию. – Характер у колдуна, как рассказывают, был не сахар. Ну, обычный человек этой профессии – замкнутый и нелюдимый, в погожий денек слова доброго от него не дождешься. И жил он тут сыч сычом, только иногда приходил в город купить или продать что-нибудь. В один из таких визитов он и заприметил одну девушку. Старики рассказывали, что то ли она была приезжая, то ли родители ее просто прятали от чужих глаз, но так вышло, что она была очень красивая и колдун сразу же полюбил ее, как только увидел.

– Полюбил? – скептично фыркнула Тууликки.

Юкка серьезно кивнул.

– Да, полюбил. И, что самое удивительное, она тоже его полюбила. Стала заговаривать с ним, когда он появлялся в городе – куда чаще, чем раньше, да и сама пару раз бегала к его дому. Вскоре по городу поползли слухи,что спуталась она с колдуном. И из-за этих слухов родичи решили спешно выдать ее замуж, без ее согласия, за местного богача – как водится, старого вдовца с дурными внешностью и манерами и кучей сыновей.

– Вот уроды. А что же колдун?

– Ну, похоже, он был, скорее, не колдун, а ученый. Потому что так ничего и не смог сделать. Его возлюбленная пошла под венец, а в церкви, перед самым алтарем, вдруг выхватила нож и вспорола себе горло на глазах у жениха, священника и половины города. – Тууликки ахнула, неосознанно прижимаясь к парню теснее. – А вот дальше началась сплошная мистика. Естественно, священник отказался отпевать самоубийцу. Временно покойницу, как она была, с ножом и в окровавленном свадебном наряде, положили в кладбищенской сторожке, и до самой ночи люди спорили. Одни доказывали, что не надо было силком отдавать девицу замуж, пусть бы шла за своего колдуна, колдун, дескать, человек полезный. Другие кричали о том, что послушание родителям – высочайшая благодетель для дуры-девки, а она еще к тому же такой грех совершила, гореть ей в аду. Ну, ты можешь представить. И вот в спорах и пересудах прошла вся ночь. Пока поутру не заявился перепуганный до смерти сторож и не рассказал. Все время, как ее положили, покойница лежала ровно живая, только сильно бледная. И что незадолго до полуночи заявился в сторожку колдун – сказал, что проститься. Сторож не стал мешать и ушел, но остался неподалеку. В полночь из сторожки раздались дьявольские песнопения. Сторож заглянул одним глазком в окошко, и увидел, как гроб объяло адское свечение со всполохами молний, которые одна за другой били в мертвую, а потом она вдруг открыла глаза и села. Тогда колдун прекратил свои заклинания, взял ее на руки и унес с собой.

– О…

Юкка наклонился, понижая голос.

– И горожане тут же вооружились, кто факелами, кто вилами, и пошли прямиком к дому колдуна. А впереди всех шел священник. Когда же они подошли к дому, то у ворот их встретил сам колдун, а девушка та сидела у окна в нарядном чистом платье, улыбалась и совершенно точно была жива-живехонька.

– Да ладно.

– Да-да. Меня несколько человек уверяли, что священник прочитал перед ней молитву и окропил ее святой водой. Правда, никому подойти к своей невесте близко колдун не позволил – опасался, что уволокут, или же она сама не захотела, кто знает. К тому же колдун во всеуслышание заявил, что сцена с самоубийством была целиком и полностью его чарами, и если кто-то желает встать между ним и его возлюбленной, то… – он развел руками. – Как понимаешь, желающих не нашлось. Колдун и девушка стали жить вместе, потому что священник наотрез отказался венчать бесовских отродий, а через несколько лет и вовсе исчезли. А дом так и остался пустым.

Он закончил рассказывать, и Тууликки поспешила воскликнуть:

– Это такая чудесная история! Так ты хочешь поискать доказательства, случилась ли она на самом деле? – Она с сожалением посмотрела в сторону истлевших книг. – Но тут, пожалуй, вряд ли что-то выйдет.

Юкка пожал плечами и соскочил со стола, увлекая ее за собой.

– Ну, у нас осталась еще одна комната. Посмотрим?

Заразившись его энтузиазмом, она без разговоров последовала за ним и вместе они легко выломали себе вход. Дверь с грохотом упала вовнутрь, подняв клубы пыли, и они закашлялись. А когда пыль улеглась, и они отважились открыть глаза, то в свете фонарика им предстала маленькая темная спальня, большую часть которой занимала огромная кровать под тяжелым, некогда бархатным балдахином. Полог был опущен, и поверх него трудолюбивый паук успел сплести толстую красивую паутину – никто не ложился в эту кровать уже очень, очень долгое время.

Тревожное предчувствие охватило Тууликки, и она схватила Юкку за руку. И тот сжал ее руку в ответ.

– Тебе тоже кажется, что реальная история колдуна закончилась далеко не так радужно, как в легенде? – шепотом спросил он.

Она закивала. Они переглянулись, как будто решая, что им делать, а потом вместе подошли к кровати – хватило всего пары шагов, такой большой она была, – и вдвоем отвели полог в сторону.

Свет фонарика упал внутрь, высвечивая белеющие на истлевшем покрывале кости.


End file.
